


Show Your Inner-Arsene

by veselko



Series: Persona 5 Snippets [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Gen, Implied Relationships, Modeling, Post-Canon, Self Confidence, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veselko/pseuds/veselko
Summary: Akira is accompanying Ann to a photo shoot. The theme is "sexy."Or: In which the author does something selfishly self-indulgent and wants Joker to be a smug a**hole even after the Metaverse is gone. His inner-Arsene shows. Sometimes.





	Show Your Inner-Arsene

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Ann, but I don't hate her. I shamefully admit that I sat through the bare minimum of her Confidant ranks, but I do think I'll go re-play it sometime. For non-shippers like me...well, it's implied relationship. If you want a gay Protagonist, that works too.
> 
> Also, wanted to do this little warm-up to fill in that three-day gap of not updating Rainbows Only Come After Rain. Those not on Tumblr, expect an update on Saturday~! (>.~)

“Thanks again,” Ann said, face flushed as she fixed the strap on her buckled high heels while attempting to run.

“It’s no problem,” Akira responded, jogging lightly beside her. “What’s today for?”

“The theme is ‘sexy’ but...well, I’m not sure how to pull it off. I’ve learned to be confident in front of the camera, but sometimes I think that’s not enough,” Ann explained just as they entered a studio. Immediately, cool air conditioning washed over them, and they both released a sigh of relief.

“Oh, you’re on time! Hurry up and get changed!”

“Over here Ann-chan! Your make-up artist is waiting!”

Ann shot Akira an apologetic glance as she was swept away. It wasn’t even ten minutes later that she emerged from the mysterious closets, hair let down in unfurled waves, lashes curled in delicate curves, and body clad in a sheer blouse. Underneath the transparent shirt was a spaghetti strap with lace trimming, all tied together with a sleek black belt.

The cameramen ushered her onto the scene, and she already looked frazzled. Still, she posed expertly when the first flash went off, eyes peering mysteriously at the camera and lips pouting slightly with a hint of lip gloss.

“No...no, no,” the first cameraman sighed. “Something’s...missing. Ann-chan, who picked your outfit?”

“Uhmm...I did. They just told me to choose whatever was on the rack.”

“The outfit is sexy, it’s just...something’s missing. Maybe she’s not feeling it?” a junior cameraman suggested.

“Maybe. “Sexy” in the model industry means you have to give it your 200% best, because each model naturally pulls off ‘effortless sexy’. Do you think you can do it, Ann-chan?”

“I dunno...”

“Well, what comes to mind when you think ‘sexy?’“

Ann’s eyes immediately darted to Akira. Akira pointed dubiously to himself, and Ann nodded. The cameramen followed her gaze, and deadpanned.

“Him? Seriously?”

“He’s very sexy,” Ann nodded.

“Ann-chan, I’d hate to say it but...he’s far from eye-catching.”

“Yeah, those glasses are too clunky.”

“He’s slouching.”

“Look at that hair.”

“And the pants. Just dreadful.”

With each derogatory comment to her (boy)friend, Ann’s brows grew furrowed. She stormed off the set with great stomping steps, and grabbed Akira by the arm.

“Just you wait!” she shouted, pointing at the cameramen. “I’ll show you how sexy he is!”

She then proceeded to drag Akira to the dressing room. Once within privacy, she sighed. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“No, they’re right. I am very plain-looking for a Japanese male,” Akira reassured.

“No, you’re not! You’re gorgeous! Maybe not in school, because you look like a dork, but even then, you’re a cute dork! Back in the Metaverse, you were cool and totally fit the tall, dark, sexy trope! They just can’t see what we Phantom Thieves did!”

“...What...’we’...?”

Ann blushed. “We were all in agreement that you looked completely different in and out of the Metaverse. One day it was almost cute, and another was sexy. It was just a conversation that started one day.”

Akira merely smiled in amusement. His expression was nearing the cocky smirk that he had back then, when he donned a mask.

“See?! That’s what I’m talking about!” Ann pulled off his glasses and thrust a mirror into his face. Akira noted that he never really saw that expression on himself before. Eyes half-lidded with mischief in its depths, lips self-assuredly tilted up one side, showing just the barest glimpse of teeth, head tilted the other way in a haughty manner...

Was this what they called sexy?

“So, can I get you some make up and clothes, and prove those cameramen, and you, wrong?” Ann smirked herself.

Akira sat down on one of the chairs, threaded his fingers together over his knees and crossed his legs. “Well then. _**Sex me up darling.**_ ”

Ann almost squealed. She could just _taste the vindication_ from proving the cameramen wrong.


End file.
